tori sings (promo)
by izzalovesselena
Summary: Tori who becomes a singer travels all over the world
1. Chapter 1

tori sings

Characters

starring

victoria justice as(tori vega)

daniella monte as (trina vega)

leigh-Allyn Baker as (cortnie as tori's manager)

ABOUT: Tori was in school and she got a call an agent hired her as a singer

and tori will have alot of singing going all over the world


	2. tori sings ep1 (ima torian)

ima torian

tori comes in school runs to locker then runs to class and when she opened the door Jade tripped her and then Jade said"you're late" and then Tori got up and said"don't mean you have to trip me ok" and then Jade said "what did you just say?" and then Tori said" look just because im late dont mean you have to do that ok and so i want you to stop or else?"

and then Jade said" or else what?"and then Tori said"or else you will be seeing it with my fist!" (crowd says oh)

and then Beck comes and says" hey hey stop look Jade if your going to keep being like this then i think we should break im sorry and Beck left and (crowd says aww)

music

Tori at her locker and then got a call and she said"hello...?" and then somone said" HEY im cortnie and i manager alot celebrity "and then Tori said"WOW REALLY?" and then cortnie said" yes and want to hire you so you can become a pop sensation!" and Tori said"hold on please" an then she screamed and then she said"OMG IM BLONED AWAY so where should i meet you at?" and then cortnie said" meet me at my office at oakner st. and then Tori said"ok!" and then Tori ran to Beck and said"OMG Beck this manager that manages other celebs told me she will be managing me do you know what that means?"and then Beck said"yes thats huge!" and then Beck picks Tori up and spins her and Tori laughs at same time and then they hug and then they turn around and then Jade was standing there and then left and so Tori said" let me go talk to her" and then Tori ran after here

MUSIC

Tori enters a janiter closet and said"can i talk to you for a minute..., look im sorry Jade i know i ruined your relationship with Beck and im going to put you guys back "anf then Jade said" HOW?!" (crying) and then Tori said" by making you be nice!" and then Jade said" do you think its going to work im to mean?" and then Tori said" yes im sure" and then Jade got up from the floor and huged Tori (crowdsays aww)

Music

so Tori starts speaking and then said" ok theirs beck so be nice to me and apoligize ok?" and then Jade said"ok!" and then Beck came over and then saw Tori and Jade talk so he hid but got closer and he heared Jade say" hey Tori i came cause i want to apoligize to you for being so mean to you please forgive me!" and then Tori says" look im sorry for ruining your realationship with Beck i hope he can understand that youre mean in the out but very nice in the inside and then Jade said"yea" and then Beck came out and said" i just found out" and then Jade said" Beck!" and Beck spinned her around and huged her and then Tori said" my work is done now i have to go" and Jade said" where?" and then tori said to the Manager office Beck will tell you bye"

MUSIC

Tori is at the office and knocked and then cortnie said" come in!" and then Tori came in and Cortnie said" please sit" and then Cortnie said" hey Tori Vega i love when you sing and everything bye the way, and i want you to sign these papers to do a record label to become a pop singer" and Tori got excited and signed all the papers and then Cortnie said where do you live and then Tori said" i live in Hollywood California" and then cortnie said" what school do you go to?" and then tori said " i go to hollywood arts school" and then Cor said" you know you have to leave the school because your going to be so busy right?" and then Toriu said" yea i knew that" and then Cortnie said please be ready to leave the school program and move to Los Angeles in 3 months ok?" and then tori said"ok" ( in a sad but happy toon)

Music

~izamarroman


	3. Tori sings ep2 (ima leave)

Tori sings ima leave

music

Tori is watching tv and then start laughing (crowd laughs) and then there was a knock on the door and then Tori said"come in" and then came Andrea,Cat,Jade,Beck and raby and then Tori said"i have somthing to say... i have to and then Jade said"WHAT IS IT" and while that Tori said "i have to leave hollywood arts ok!" (crowd says aww) and then Tori sits and then Beck comes and says"what why what happen?" and then Tori said"i got a signed up record label and now i have to live the other part of Los Angeles" and then Andrea said"then just dont go if your going to miss us" and then Tori said"i wanted this my whole life and you guys are going to tell me to give up NO im leaving" and then they look at her and they all leave her house

Theme song

music

As Tori entered the hallway at school she saw the gals and when they saw her they left but Beck and said"look i support you so if you go im going to really miss..." Jade inturupts and said"BECK COME ON" and then Beck said"see you somtime and then Beck left with Jade and as Tori turned around her manager was there and then the manager said"Tori nice to see so did you tell your friends you have to go soon?" and then Tori said"yeah i did but now there mad at me" and then the manager said"look dont worry you are going to have celebrity friends isnt that fun?" aqnd then Tori said"yeah that is fun i cant wait to leave" and while the Manager walks she said"remember be ready tomorrow at 9:40 in the morning" and then Tori said"ok"

MUSIC

IT was 8:00 when Tori woke up and went to eat breakfast when Trina comes and said"hey celebrity sister!" and then Toori said"hey Trina why are you happy for me to leave" and then Trina said"mom and dad said i can come with you in every tour" and then Tori said"ok i need somone with me my friends are mad at me so i know their not going to come" and then Trina came down with alot of bags and said" well im ready to go" (crowdlaughs) and then Tori while walking said"im acually excited i can finally meet celebritys and makes songs and be famous and i wish my freinds can understand" and then a knock came on the door and somone said"can i come in?" and then Tori said''sure" and then the Manager came in and said" are you ready we have to drive to the hollywood records place" and then Tori said"yeah im ready and so is my traveling buddy Trina" and then the Manager said"kk lets todalo then" (crowd laughs)

Music

Tori is in a record label and then said"wow this is so cool" and the manager said"yeah we record all types of celebritys here" and then Trina said"this is so fun" (crowd laughs) and then Tori said"so when should i come to record?" and then the Manager said" on saturday" and then Tori said"ok" and so Tori and Trina went in a limo to there new house and when they see it they said"OMG ITS HUGE" (crowd laughs) and then they got out went right in ( a quick view) and then Tori said" this is going to be amazing" (crowd says wooooh)

~izamar


End file.
